The Avatar Dragon Rider chapter 1, an inheritance cycle twilight
by vervada23
Summary: trying to follow Edward, Bella finds a way into Galbatorix's palace, and from there into alagaesia. Becomes blind, deaf, and mute. And becomes the best avatar she can be. Note: this is a three way crossover with the avatar series, the latest being avatar legend of korra season 4 episode 6.


**The Avatar Dragon Rider**

 **Book I: Alageasia**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the inheritance cycle, the twilight saga, or the avatar series.**

 **Author's note: this is a three way crossover with the avatar series, please read and review. Thanks, vervada 23.**

 **BELLA'S POV**

Can't stop! Have to keep going! Need to find him! Those were the thoughts of Isabella Swan, better known to her friends as Bella, as she kept running and trying to catch up to her boyfriend Edward Cullen. She kept running for an hour until it started to rain and then found a cave and stepped in to get out of the rain.

It was odd because there was a light at the back of the cave that flickered like a bunch of torches. Bella followed the wall of the cave for fifteen minutes, until she came to a room that was largish and was filled with round and oval stones, and weapons.

The round stones were semi-transparent and faceted, they glowed as well. The oval stones were solid in color with white vanes running through them. Both the round and the oval stones were sometimes double colored. The weapons were of every shape and size, and color. And some swards like the round and oval stones were more than one color, usually two colors.

Suddenly a voice said into Bella's mind, 'Bella, you have been chosen to be a dragon rider. And in your world you are the avatar. We the spirits give you back your past selves that were lost, so that you may know who you are and may teach others to be benders, and bring balance back to the world. For now go to the ocean colored egg and place your hand on top of it, and take your place as its rider( the egg was 4 feet long, and 3 1/2 feet around). Then when you're finished gather the rest of the eggs (which are oval), and the eldunari (which are round), you'll find bags to help you, go to the next room on the right and fill the knapsack with gold, and as many weapons as you can, and grab the last two eggs, and escape Uru'baen.'

Bella stepped forwards and touched the egg. Immediately there was a squeak and a cracking sound, and crack appeared at the top of the egg. For ten minutes the squeaking and cracking continued, until finally with a loud crack the largish dragon climbed out of its egg. The dragon (unlike the egg), was a range of shades and colors. From calm deep blue, to stormy gray, to sea cap white. And as she moved about, her scales rippled with the colors.

The largish dragon banged around the room and into things, until it came to rest in front of Bella. It looked up at her and squeaked. Bella reached down and petted it and immediately a pain like a mix of lightning and ice water shot up her arm and through her body. Her muscles clenched and Bella fell to the ground.

After what seemed an eternity had passed, Bella got up and noticed a mark on her palm. Then a tiny mind touched her own mind and Bella felt a great hunger that was not her own. She looked around and saw her dragon and reached out to pet it. Suddenly Bella spied two bags, one was a backpack, the other was a knapsack, and both appeared to be empty, there was a note on the backpack, and it said, 'Bella, we the spirits give these bags to you to fill with eggs, weapons and eldunari. They are able to hold a great amount of things in them. The smallest pocket of the backpack has enough meat for your dragons' first meal.'

With that Bella took out the meat, cut it up and fed it to her dragon. After having done that, Bella then filled the backpack with all the eggs, the eldunari and the weapons. Then on top of the weapons Bella put a thick cloth and on top of that she put her young if large dragon, told the dragon to be very still and quiet, and closed it. She felt the young dragon curl up and go to sleep.

Bella then put on the backpack, picked up the knapsack, and left the room. When she got to the next room, she took the two remaining eggs. Then started to gather the gold and jewels and put them in the money purse, found in the knapsack.

A quarter of a mile above her, Bella set off an alarm.

"Someone has taken the eggs, go find them at once." Hissed the black King, Galbatorix.

Bella had just finished putting as many of the eldunari as would fit in the knapsack, in the afore mentioned bag, when it happened. Guards poured in through the door and surrounded her.

Suddenly, 'Bella, I am the dragon spirit, as the avatar you can command the elements to change and move as you will. You have been born of earth bending blood, and you are surrounded by you birth element. Remember, earth is stubborn, unyielding.' Having said thusly the dragon spirit fell silent, and Bella found herself thinking, 'So the elements do my will, huh? And earth is unyielding, huh? Well, I have a few ideas. Hmmm? Let's see, men are very sensitive in their privets. Well, that could work.'

Then she attacked without warning, and without mercy. Within two minutes all the soldiers were lying incapacitated, with stone poking up, and out at odd places on the floor. Bella dusted herself off and walked out of the room. Suddenly Bella was struck on the right side of her head, and then she knew no more.

When she woke up, Bella found herself chained to a block of stone, and she saw two men with medical devices that they were preparing to use. As Bella saw no one else there and she had no physical abnormalities, Bella figured that they were to torcher her. Oh if only that were all they were for. What Bella didn't know was that they were for far more then torcher, they were going to take away Bella's life as she knew it.

Soon they began. First they used sithir oil on her eyes and throat, then both the devices and the sithir oil on her throat, explaining the entire time. Last they poured the oil in to her ears and let it burn out her eardrums. Then having done that, they magiced the oil out of her eyes, ears, and throat and healed those places and unchained her, seeing as she had gone still.

Without warning Bella leaped off of the stone, and attacked, and incapacitated them. Then with the help of her dragon, found her bags and then the door. Then the dragon spirit showed up and brought twenty-five benders from each of the four bending nations, told Bella about the seventy-eight hundred other benders waiting three miles east of Uru'baen, then left.

Suddenly four people came around the corner and lead Bella and the others out of the palace, and into Uru'baen, running into guards the entire time and Bella kept earth-bending at them until they were free. The benders all talked and agreed to meet outside the east gate, with Bella agreeing with them. When asked how she heard them, Bella pointed to her backpack. They split up and gathered supplies, food, and horses.

Finally they met at the agreed upon place. Then the four people who lead them out of the palace stepped forward and one of the two women said, "I am Toph, we are your teachers in the ways of bending. Now let's go catch up with the rest of our group, and go to 'du fells nangoroth'." And so they started out on their very long journey.


End file.
